A Sappy Love Story
by Chris Rode
Summary: Feeling a little sentimental for Kakuzu, I guess. * WARNING: CONTAINS NON-EXPLICIT RAPE * Summary - A new recruit winds her way into the heart of a particular Akatsuki member, whose humiliating secret is unceremoniously revealed to the angered eyes of Kirai Himitsu.


Of course, it had started out as a normal day. But since when did starting a day off with that sentence end with anything good? Never, in my book, and it sure as hell was not starting today.

Walking down the hallways of the Akatsuki base, I ran into Itachi, of all people. The prick was usually out on a "mission", getting his brains fucked out of him by none other than Kisame the Living Fish. It wasn't any sort of secret, but we humored them by letting them think it was. Then again, they had been getting a little too proud of their supposed cleverness for my taste.

So, as we passed in the hallway, I slipped out a quick, "Get any good fish dick lately?" That alone made him freeze, whilst I simply continued walking with a satisfied smirk on my face. Now maybe he'd think twice about sending Kisame googly-eyes during dinner.

I found my way to the kitchen, still getting used to the lay-out of this one-story labyrinth. After all, I had been recruited into the Akatsuki merely a month ago. It hadn't taken long for me to blend right in, though. I found the people I liked, and the people I didn't like *cough-Itachi-cough*. Which is why my smile only got wider as I made my way to the kitchen table, where Kakuzu and Hidan were already sitting, eating their breakfasts quietly.

"Morning, fuckers." I said cheerily as I started opening and closing cabinets in search of my midnight/morning pocky.

"Sup bitch." Hidan greeted back, his mouth full of pancakes and eggs. I scrunched up my nose.

"Learn some damn manners, Hidan. You know I hate it when people talk with their mouths full." I grumbled irritably as I found my pocky and sat down next to Kakuzu, as per usual. Honestly, I preferred the stoic bastard over the loud-mouthed zealot for company's sake. I only associated with Hidan at all because he was a brilliant sparring partner and an absolute joy when it came to pulling pranks.

"Good morning, Kirai." Kakuzu said, eyes glued to the morning's paper. I leaned over his shoulder to look at the headline, a pocky stick hanging out of my mouth as I chewed slowly. I furrowed my brows at the words, then rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Bounty hunting again, Kuzu? Haven't you got enough money already?" I asked, referring to the large stash I knew he kept hidden in his room. He snorted.

"You can never have enough money, Kirai." He mused, as if it were a ridiculous concept. To him, it probably was.

"You and your Jashin-damn money. Don't you know it's a fucking sin to hoard such worldly possessions?" Hidan preached.

"Oh, shut it, will you? It's obvious he doesn't care about our religion." I said, sending a glare toward the miser as Hidan humpfed in stubborn agreement. Don't get me wrong, I loved Lord Jashin to death and back again, but trying to convince Kakuzu was like trying to make him be uke. It just won't happen.

"Ah, I see you three are up and arguing already." Kisame said as he entered the room, his arm slung over a blushing Itachi. Kakuzu grunted.

"I see you're no longer under the illusion that nobody knows about your relationship." He teased seriously, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh, I knew you all knew all along. I was just keeping quiet for Itachi's innocence." Kisame said, smiling lovingly down at his partner, who flustered.

"Was I really the only one who thought it was a secret?" He asked incredulously. We all nodded sadly, and he sighed. "Well, thanks for nothing." He said, sitting down next to me as Kisame took the next seat over. I slid my pocky box over.

"It'll make you feel better." I said, though he didn't need any persuasion as he dove in and pulled out four sticks. I immediately recoiled the box. "Jeez, I didn't mean take 'em all. I'm only allowed one a week." I said, glaring again at Kakuzu, who I could swear was smirking under his mask. Which reminded me... "Oi, Kuzu. Why don't you ever take off that mask'o yours?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little. He glanced at me, but shrugged.

"Why are you British?" He retorted. I furrowed my brows.

"Because I was born that way." I said, confused.

"Alright then." He said, sipping from his coffee again. I blinked.

"You weren't born with that mask on, you dobe. I'm not as thick as Hidan." I said, smirking a little as my fellow Jashinist gave me the finger.

"No, you aren't." He agreed. "I actually find you rather intelligent, for a religious person." He said. I pursed my lips.

"Just because someone's religious, doesn't mean they're stupid, Kakuzu! You should know better than to make those sorts of accusations! That would be like me saying everyone in love with money is a stoic bastard." I told him angrily, just making him chuckle. Hidan joined me as I began to preach, against my own statement about it being useless. I couldn't help it. When he openly dissed my religion like that, it was time for a talking.

It never registered to me that he was successful in changing the subject of conversation.

* * *

Later that day, well into the evening when everyone was heading off to bed, I once again tried to find my way to my room, which just happened to be between Hidan and Kakuzu's. I shared two bathrooms with them, one connecting either room to two of my walls. Which inevitably led to some unwanted encounters. None ever revealing to me what Kakuzu kept hidden under those concealing clothes of his. Most reminding me just how hot Hidan looked without clothes, not that I would ever dare make a move on either of them. No, we were just friends.

Anyway, on my way down a random hall that I wasn't sure was even on the right side of the house, I passed a door slightly opened, but clearly having meant to be shut. I came to this conclusion after hearing the sounds from inside, making me stop dead in my tracks.

There was the clattering of small objects on the floor, then some strained groaning and the screeching of a heavy object moving against the floor.

"Leader, please, I beg of you. Not tonight. I'm still sore from-mmmfffhhh!" I gasped in silent shock as I recognized Kakuzu's voice. He was then muffled but what I guessed was a cloth of sorts. What was Leader doing to him? Why would he, of all people, be begging? What made him sore?

"Quiet. I won't tolerate any resistance from you." Came Pein's voice, rough and commanding. I nearly gasped aloud when I heard a distinct whine from the other, making me want to believe it was anyone but Kakuzu. I couldn't think of Kakuzu, the manliest, most assertive Shinobi I knew, as a pleading, helpless victim under Leader's control. And yet, as I silently leaned close to the door, creaking it open the slightest bit, I was forced to believe it.

Kakuzu was bent over Pein's desk, being drilled in mercilessly by the Leader himself. Kakuzu was without his mask and clothes, my eyes seeing for the first time just what he'd been hiding, and I fully understood why. From the corners of his mouth descended a line of coarse stitches, leading back past his jaw and hairline. To anyone else, this would have seemed a grotesque malfunction of nature, a mistake that was never meant to exist.

But to me, it was more beautiful than any kind of art Deidara or Sasori could muster up. Perfection captured in its essence, the stitches riddling his body with imprecise curves and lines, giving the impression of a sort of jigsaw puzzle. A complicated, beautiful jigsaw puzzle where the pieces fit so perfectly together.

But, my eyes were forced to overlook this at the sight of Pein thrusting ruthlessly into his backside, pale hands gripping the poor miser's hip as Kakuzu gripped the edge of the desk for dear life. When my eyes finally caught his, I saw that they were already staring at me, a sort of humiliation and self-loathing so evident that I wanted to murder Pein right then and there. He made Kakuzu, Kakuzu, embarrassed. Used him, controlled him, and broken him well beyond repair.

Rape was no laughing matter, nor something to be proud of. The victim was scarred for life the first time, and when done multiple times, as I was sure it was with Kakuzu, left them in a place of no return. They felt helpless, insecure. Hell, I'd even go so far as to say scared, from what I was seeing of the man now.

And I just stood there, unable to move as I was petrified by disgust and rage. My shocked red eyes never left Kakuzu's as I simply stood in the doorway, still blocked from view of the Leader, whom now held no such respect as had been present when I first joined this organization. I tried to convey as much reassurance as I could through my eyes, but Kakuzu eventually closed his in a manner that insinuated that he was giving up. And that was what ordered my feet to move, to do something, to stop this.

I threw the door open, surprising the both of them, and didn't give either of them time to react as I pinned Pein to the wall by his neck. I didn't give a damn that he was naked, or that he was my superior and surpassed my abilities by miles. All I cared about was that he was harming my friend, and in no way was I going to stand for it.

"You son of a Jashin-damned bitch! Who in the hell do you fucking think you are?!" I yelled, pounding his head against the wall before tossing him aside and onto a wooden chair, causing it to collapse and break, leaving him scrambling on the floor. I stalked closer to him as he gave up on trying to stand and scooted away from me. "May your soul perish in the pits of Hell as Lord Jashin laughs at your pathetic excuse for an existence!" I growled, reaching down and picking him up by his hair. He winced in pain, but did nothing to stop me, surprisingly. But I didn't let it deter me as I readied my fist, feeling it heat up with my powerful kekkei genkai.

"Kirai, stop!" I barely registered the voice in my head as arms appeared around me, restraining me from knocking the bastard's head right off his body. If it had been anyone else, anyone at all, I would have killed them just to get them off me. But the stitched arms refrained me from doing so. My crazed eyes never left Pein's ringed ones as I let Kakuzu drag me away and out of the room, knowing full well that he was naked. Once out in the hall, I whirled around to face him, feeling my anger simmer down as I embraced him roughly, making him stumble back in surprise.

"Why the hell did you stop me? I was going to finish him once and for all!" I yelled into his chest, refusing to let go. He put an unsure arm around my shoulders.

"He was preparing to use his Almighty Push on you." He said quietly, his breathing just as heavy as my own, though I knew it was for a very different reason.

"Kakuzu, how long has this been going on? How long has he been using you like that?" I asked frantically, looking up to meet his shockingly soft eyes. His face was set in a grimace.

"Right now isn't the time to discuss this." He said, glancing around. I realized that we were still out in the hallway, and anyone could walk by at any time. I nodded and allowed him to lead my off to his room, luckily running into no one on the way. Once behind the locked door, he answered my questions.

"Three months." He said quietly, opening his closet to find some clothes. I gave him the peace of turning away as he got dressed.

"Why?" I asked. Why would he even let this happen to him? Surely he could stop Pein if he wanted to. I believed them both to be evenly matched, Kakuzu if not stronger.

"When Leader wants something, you don't deny him." Kakuzu said solemnly as I turned around. Surprisingly, he'd only dressed in pants, not bothering with a shirt or his mask. He sat on the edge of his bed with a tired sigh. "He's come to think of me as a way to vent his hormones." He added.

I walked over and sat next to him, instantly putting a hand on his shoulder, hating how his eyes refused to meet mine again as he stared at the floor. "Why don't you stop him?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder, hoping to ease him up a little. I could understand how this was a huge ordeal for him, but I wanted him to feel comfortable talking with me about this.

"He threatened to remove me from the Akatsuki." He muttered almost shamefully. I furrowed my brows a little.

"Would that be such a terrible thing? You could still hunt for your bounties on your own, couldn't you? And you'd get to keep all the money to yourself." I reminded him, finding it rather odd that he'd value staying in this organization so much. If I were given a choice, I'd leave, plain and simple. The only reason I stayed was because Pein would assassinate me if I tried to leave to keep the secrets of the organization, even though I wouldn't dare to leak them. Well, and for the company of the other members. I had grown rather fond of them over the past few weeks. Especially Kakuzu.

"I don't want to leave." Kakuzu said finally, only making me more confused.

"Why not? Surely leaving would be better than succumbing to him." I said, making sure not to name the bastard. I didn't want to overwhelm him right now.

"Yes, it would." He agreed. Then he finally looked up to meet my eyes, the same humiliation from before shining in his. "But it would mean leaving you."

At those words, my heart did a little back-flip, stopping for a moment before regaining a slightly rapid pace. My lips parted in silent question, though no words formed in my head. If that meant what I thought it meant, then...

"What's so great about me?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty now. Even if this was what I thought it was, it would mean that I was the reason he endured what Pein made him go through, the reason he allowed himself to be abused and dominated.

"Everything." Kakuzu said quietly, not taking his eyes from mine. "Your laugh, your smile, your positive attitude and personality. Your incredible strength and beauty, your grace and intellectuality. All of it." He listed, reaching his hand up to lightly brush my cheek, causing a shiver of pleasant electricity to run down my spine. "Kirai, I don't want to leave you because..."

"I love you." I finished for him. He opened his mouth a little in shock, though was quickly covered by my own lips as I pressed myself against him, bringing my hands up and around his broad shoulders. The hand caressing my face snaked around my head, entangling his fingers in my hair as the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

The kiss sent a jolt of electricity through my body again, as though responding to my kekkei genkai. I was embarrassed to feel my skin heating up under his touch, peeking an eye open to see it glowing a faint blue.

I pulled away, ashamed that my body was reacting in such a way to a simple kiss. But, then again, it was a kiss with Kakuzu. It should be normal that I react this way. I had never been so in love with a man that made me feel like this, all warm and tingly inside. I glanced wearily at Kakuzu, whose breath seemed just as ragged as my own, eyes half lidded with something that made my fingers crackle with electricity.

I stood and backed away from him, hiding my hands behind my back. I focused my eyes on the ground as he stood and walked over to me regardless. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, brushing his fingers along my cheek again. I sucked in a small breath and took a step away, eyes still down.

"I can't...be near you right now." I said, taking another step back. He stayed where he was, though I figured with a struggle.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, actually making me chuckle a little.

"No, no, it's just..." My faint smile faded. "I don't wanna hurt you." I mumbled, swallowing hard. He took a small step closer then.

"How would you hurt me?" He asked quietly. Slowly, I revealed one of my hands, blue electric current still flickering through the fingers. It was in response to my excitement, and didn't disappoint during battles. But this kind of excitement wasn't good. I could really hurt him if things got out of control. One good shock would be enough to stop all five of his hearts. To my surprise, he just chuckled and came closer anyway, embracing me fully with his arms.

The lightning in my body immediately encased him, but he didn't move. I panicked for a moment, wondering if I could have killed him just like that, but I let out a sigh of relief when he pulled back and looked down at me with a heavenly smile.

"I have influence over all five chakra natures. I can just use my wind-style to subdue your lightning-style." He told me. I flustered for a moment, then smiled myself. He sure was full of surprises.

"Well, in that case..." I purred, wrapping my arms around his neck again as I reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him him. I felt him smile against my lips and slide his hands down to my bum, making me gasp as he lifted my legs around his waist. Then I giggled and kissed him again as he carried me to the bed and laid me down, crawling atop me.

He moved his lips along my jawline and down to my neck, sucking lightly. One hand propped him above me as the other slid down my side, caressing my hip delicately. He grinded into me, and I bit my lip, feeling his obvious erection nudging against my inner thigh.

Despite having gone through what he did, I couldn't help but love his willingness, the way he openly greeted all my touches and kisses, and vice versa. By the time I was about ready to go insane from all this teasing, he had us both naked and was working his way down to my breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking until it was pert.

My mouth fell open in a pleasured moan, feeling his hand slip down between my legs, trailing a finger through my already gathering wetness. He slipped a finger inside, and I dug my fingers into his back, feeling the lightning crackle between our skin. My nails tugged and teased at the stitches that decorated his body, causing him to groan above me, his face buried in my chest.

I let out a whine of protest when he removed his finger and mouth altogether. He smirked at the noise, but didn't give an explanation. He simply moved to position his head between my legs instead, my half lidded eyes watching him with lust as he plunged his tongue into my wet folds, making me gasp out in unexpected pleasure.

Threads from his mouth protruded into my entrance, stretching gently and making me squirm, though I wouldn't describe it as uncomfortable. Just unusual, alluring, enticing. As if reading my mind, more threads came from those on his body, a collection of them slithering up my body, touching and tickling every part of my flesh until they reached my hands, binding them above my head. More electricity traveled down the threads and back to Kakuzu, making him tremble in what I hoped was excitement.

I figured I guessed right, as he straightened himself with a growl and stood, only to relieve himself of his trousers. He moved closer to my head still laying on the bed, bringing one strong hand to the base of his shaft in a silent order. Licking my lips and smiling knowingly, I opened my mouth and he slowly entered it, not daring to be too forceful as I willingly sucked and swirled my tongue around his rather large length.

Not being too innocent myself *cough-Hidan-cough* in this particular field, I gladly deep-throated him, making him gasp in surprise as I bobbed my head, watching his face and expression. He twined his fingers in my hair again, giving a tiny experimental thrust into my mouth, which only excited me more. Sensing no resistance, he began to gently face-fuck me, his threads curling out and attacking my abused breasts and hole.

When his member was deemed lubed enough, he pulled out, me licking the pre-cum off as he did so. He was back on top of me in a second, positioning his cock at my awaiting entrance. He rubbed the tip against my wetness teasingly, giving me a questioning look. I rolled my eyes.

"Just stick it in already, damnit!" I nearly yelled, making him chuckle as he finally obliged. I moaned pleasurably as he sheathed his cock deep inside me, excruciatingly slowly. I bit my lip to hold back the plead I wanted to shout, to tell him to just fuck me senseless already. I may be madly in love, but I was no whiny bitch *cough-Hidan-cough*.

But he continued at his slow pace, watching me carefully, just waiting for me to break. And I was damn well close, too. Who knew he could be such a sadistic bastard? And why the hell did I expect anything less?

I sighed sharply, finally having enough of this torture. "Will you go faster, old man? You're killin' me here!" I said, anger rising as he merely chuckled.

"Try that again. A little more nicely, if you will." He said, completely stopping half-way inside me. I groaned.

"Kuzu, please! I want you to make love to me." I gave him the best pleading uke look I could muster up. Which wasn't difficult, being a girl, but embarrassing nonetheless. He grinned.

"Now that's more like it." He said tauntingly before ramming into me at full force. I let out an accidental scream, my eyes rolling back as he hit my G-spot dead-on. Boy, did the miser know how to pleasure someone! My mouth remained open as more screams were ripped from my throat due to the absolute euphoria I was experiencing.

He thrusted into me relentlessly, just how I liked it. His fingers dug into my hips, and I just knew they were going to leave noticeable bruises. He leaned forward, biting hard into my neck as his threads squeezed my breasts while the others still locked my wrists in place. I felt blood drip down my shoulder, and he lapped it up hungrily, making me let out a groan of approval.

I had no care for if someone were to hear us. Or me, more rather, but whatever. All I cared about was that Kakuzu was here, giving me the time of my life, and I was allowed to love such a magnificent creature of beauty. Love, have, hold, kiss, touch. The lot. I wanted him all at the same time, every last bit of him. I claimed his lips in a hungry kiss, plunging my tongue inside his mouth as he eagerly responded, swirling his tongue around my own in a twisted dance for dominance.

I wasn't really sure who won that battle, though I figured it was him, for I soon found my back arching as I screamed out in ecstasy, my vision going fuzzy as an incredible orgasm rippled through me, lightning crackling all around our connected, sweaty bodies. I clenched my fists in on themselves, digging my nails into my own skin as I rode out the orgasm, Kakuzu still ramming into me with the power of an animal, and I loved every second of it.

With a few more powerful thrusts, he buried himself within me as I felt his hot seed shoot deep inside me. We stayed like that for a while, letting our breathing calm down before making any kind of movement. When he finally did pull out, his member softening gradually, he collapsed beside me, sliding an arm around my body and pulling me close in a half hug.

I let my head fall onto his strong chest, using his now steadying breathing as a sort of lull as my eyes fluttered closed. I was exhausted, surely, but I didn't want to fall asleep. I was afraid I might wake up and realize it was only just a dream. And, if it was, I didn't want this dream to end. It felt like paradise, cuddling up with Kakuzu as he stroked a hand through my long black hair, matted with sweat. The intoxicating scent of sex filled the room, and I made a mental note to take a shower later, should I ever find the strength to move again.

But I couldn't help it when he began to hum a quiet melody. The soft vibration in his chest rocked me into unconsciousness. I sighed happily, knowing damn well that this wasn't a dream. If it was, I was gonna be seriously pissed.

* * *

**Welp, first one-shot smut-story, guys! Let me know how I did! :P**


End file.
